


Losing Him to You

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Catching feelings at the wrong time, F/M, Reader-Insert, mentions of a supervillain encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You have had a crush on Stiles for a while. However, when you finally told him, it's not the fairytale ending you expected. So, you had to move on.





	Losing Him to You

You had been alone with Stiles. The bad guy of the semester had been lurking the halls. Your friend had held a finger up to his lips. Then, he slowly rose up. You pulled his arm. You narrowed your eyebrows, a sign to not do what he was thinking. Stiles just pursed his lips. He held his hand up to you, a sign to stop. Then, he rose up again.

You closed your eyes and gripped his hand. You needed to pull him away from the door if worse came to worse. Your heartbeat was the only sound you heard. Each beat passed. Stiles inched up. You held your breath.

“He’s gone.” Stiles collapsed on the floor. “Phew. I thought we were gonna die or something.” He sighed and pulled you into his arms.

You gazed at him. How could he still look so handsome? How could his shivering form still comfort you? How is it that even in these moments, you found yourself in love with him? “I love you,” you whispered.

Stiles froze. “What did you say?”

You stiffened and pursed your lips. Your heart cracked. Why did you have to do that? Why? Stiles would hate you. You’d never be the same (Y/n) and Stiles you were. “I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Wait, (Y/n), do you mean like love love, or like a friend loves another friend type thing or-”

“Stiles,” you whined, “you know what I mean.” You blinked a few times. You knew this would’ve happened Stiles would never love you. Not in the way you did.

Stiles licked his lips and pulled you closer. “I’m sorry.”

You shrugged. “It’s fine. I knew this would happen.” You took in a deep breath. You bit your lip. Your chest still ached. You bit your lip harder. Maybe if the pain in your lip outweighed the one in your heart, maybe it wouldn’t be there anymore. It didn’t seem possible, but it was worth a try.

“Hey,” Stiles started, hugging you tighter, “I don’t… Don’t run out on me, ok? Still need my fellow human in the pack, you know?”

You had grinned slightly. “And leave the murdering mysteries of Beacon Hills?” You had laughed a little. “Why would I do that?”

Stiles had smiled. “Ok.”

It had been a year since that moment. Senior year had started, and, according to Lydia, you needed a distraction. “Lyds, there is no one in the school that interests me,” you told her.

“That’s a lie.”

You rolled your eyes. “You know that because….”

“Because you still look at Stiles the way you did a year ago.”

You pursed your lips. “I can’t date someone if I don’t want to date them.”

“Really?” She looked around the halls. She smirked. Your friend whipped around to face you. “New guy, 2 o’clock.”

You tilted your head to get a glimpse of Lydia’s target. Your eyes widened, and your jaw dropped. The new guy was exactly your type, your dream guy.

Lydia beamed and closed your jaw. “Wanna date him?”

You gulped. “Well, he is very… attractive.”

“Connor. He also has an older sister. Knows how to treat a girl. Never been with a girl since sophomore year and is desperate to find someone else to spend his time with.”

You raised your eyebrow at her. “And you know this how?”

Lydia shrugged. “I have my ways. Now, you wanna date or not?”

“Lyds-”

“Yes or no question, (Y/n).”

You sighed and bit your lip. “Yes. I would date him. But, he’d never date me.”

“Mhm.” Lydia grabbed your hand and dragged you across the hall.

“Lydia!” you protested. “Lyds!” You tried to pry her perfectly manicured hands off of yours, but, man, that girl had one hell of a grip.

The girl stopped in front of the new guy and kept her death grip on your head. “Hello, Connor. This is (Y/n). She goes on adventures daily and is single.”

Connor’s eyes widened. He smiled at you sweetly. “Hey, (Y/n).”

You shook his hand with the hand that wasn’t trapped by the banshee. “Nice to meet you.”

Lydia peeked at a clock in the hall. “Oh, I forgot, Connor, I have to help someone with biology. Can I take a raincheck on lunch?”

You stared at her. Oh no. You saw where this was going.

“Sure, Lydia. It’s-”

“Great!” She turned to you. “Hey, can you give Connor the tour? So sorry, but I don’t want to leave the new guy to wander the halls.” She grinned sweetly. “Well, gotta go hit the books. See ya two later.” Before the redhead disappeared, she made an effort to wink at the both of you.

You blushed. “Sorry about her.” You inhaled your teeth. “She’s very… blunt when it comes to these things.”

Connor nodded. “I could tell.” He put his hands in his pockets. “Funny thing, I actually asked her to, uh, to talk to you for me.”

You gazed at him. This guy, this man from your dreams, wanted to talk to you! Your heart started to melt at the thought. He wasn’t Stiles, but he did have a way with words Stiles didn’t have. He also was interested in you, and you didn’t even show interest in him yet.

You smiled. “Really? How did that work out for you?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On your answer to this. You wanna get lunch with me?”

You bit your lip. “Sure.”

You ended up inviting Connor to your table, where the pack was. “Guys, this is Connor. He’s new here, and I got to show him the ropes.”

Connor waved and sat next to you. He got you to laugh and smile every time he spoke. You had never felt more carefree. That crack in your heart was forgotten that entire lunch.

Stiles, on the other hand, was everything but carefree. After lunch, he pulled Scott aside. “There’s something off about that Connor kid. I feel it.”

“I didn’t smell anything.”

“Maybe he can hide it! I mean, look at him.” He pointed at you and the new guy. The two of you were laughing together at something you said.

Stiles continued, “You do not look at a girl like that. Especially like that.”

Scott stared at you and Connor then at his best friend. “Stiles, he’s looking at her like he likes her. What’s so wrong about that?”

“He just… He just doesn’t seem like who he says he is.” Stiles glared at the new guy. “New guys are always something.”

The alpha just smiled. “Stiles, is it possible that you’re jealous?”

“No! Why would I be jealous? I am just saying that that Connor guy is not just the new guy, ok? He is something else, and we have to do something before (Y/n) gets hurt!”

“What could he possibly do to hurt her, Stiles?”

“Rip out her throat? Throw her down a well? Gain her trust and crush it? He could do a lot of things, Scott. And I have to prevent it from happening.”

“Do what you will.” Scott turned around.

Stiles grabbed his shoulder. “Woah, I need werewolf help.”

“With what?”

“Just… Scott, please, just try to smell something off. There has to be something.”

“You’re not gonna give up, are you?”

Stiles shook his head. “Not gonna.”

Scott took a deep breath and took in all the smells he could find. There was happiness from both you and Connor. Even a bit of infatuation from the two of you. There was also anger and anxiety from Stiles. However, he reeked of something else. Jealousy. Scott’s lips curled into a smile.

“Did you smell something?” Stiles asked. “Dude, you need to talk to me here. What is he?”

“You’re jealous.” Scott smiled. “Dude, you like (Y/n)!”

“I do not!” Stiles shouted in a high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat. “I just… don’t want her hanging around a suspect.” He stared back at you and Connor. The two of you were still smiling. He always thought you were breathtaking when you smiled, but, when you smiled because of Connor, it just didn’t seem right. His chest ached, and Stiles just wanted to pull you away and make you laugh. He wanted to be the reason behind your smile.

And he had been. A long time ago.

Stiles blinked. He turned to Scott. “Scott… I… “

Scott nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m so stupid. I’m an idiot. I-”

“Should talk to her.”

“What? No! I can’t… I can’t do that. I mean…” He glanced back at you and pounded his fist against the wall. He cradled his hand as he realized the mistake of punching a brick wall. However, the striking pain wasn’t anything compared to the ache in his chest. “She’s moved on.” Stiles licked his lips. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Then, he looked back at Scott. “What do I do? I love…” He blinked a few times. Stiles grabbed his hair and shook his head. “I love (Y/n).”

Scott smiled sadly. “You tell her.”

“Scott-”

“Stiles, if you don’t, you’re going to regret it.”

Stiles pursed his lips. He gazed at you. “I already do.”

A few weeks had passed. You and Connor, to no one’s surprise, were dating. Everyone thought that the two of you were adorable together. There were even rumors the two of you would make the “Cutest Couple” in the yearbook. Everyone thought so. Everyone but Stiles Stilinski.

“Hey, (Y/n)!”

“Stiles!” You hugged your friend and pulled away. “Any interesting news or developments?”

“What? I can’t just say hi to my awesome friend?”

“Not in Beacon Hills,” you quipped.

“Well, count this as an exception. I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

You thought back. “Huh, we haven’t. I’m sorry about that.”

“No worries. That’s why we have to catch the new GhostBusters. Plus, the local theater is having Half-off Thursday.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. “So what do you say?”

You sighed. “I am so sorry, Stiles. I gotta date with-”

Arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you backward. “(Y/n) has a date? I thought you had a date with me.” Connor let you go, sat down next to you, and kissed your cheek. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” you greeted.

Stiles pursed his lips and lifted a fist. “Hey, Connor.” His voice was stern and tough. “How… how are you?”

You raised your brow and looked your friend up and down. His fists were clenched. His forehead was wrinkled. And for a few seconds, he wasn’t gesturing grandly like usual. Something was wrong.

Connor smiled, oblivious to Stiles’s anger. “I’m good. But, if you really wanna go see Ghostbusters, my sister’s in town next week. We can all go. Invite our friends and everything.”

Stiles pointed at you and himself. “Our friends. Yeah, we could do that.”

Your eyes narrowed. You wanted to growl at him. Connor was friends with the pack, too. Just because he was newer to the group and didn’t know about the supernatural did not mean Stiles was allowed to treat him like a rival pack.

It wasn’t just that one time. Stiles had been cold to Connor ever since his first day. Sometimes, he’d physically shove him away from you at lunch. It was enough.

You licked your lips. “Connor, you have Pacheco right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I need to talk to him about my last assignment. Let’s go.” You lead Connor away from the Stiles. For the rest of the day, you avoided your friend. It wasn’t that hard to do. You just took a few twists and turns down crowded hallways.

However, your skills weren’t enough to last the entire day.

You jumped down the steps of Beacon Hills High School. You scanned the sea of students, searching for Connor again. He promised to pick you up.

“(Y/n)!”

Your stomach dropped. You whipped around and tried to get lost in the sea of teenagers. It acted more like a blockade than a sea. You jogged to the side of the school, hoping to lose the clumsy human. You didn’t.

“Hey.”

You pursed your lips and turned around. “Yes? Can I help you?”

Stiles shrugged with his jaw open. “I mean, why are you avoiding me?”

You gasped. “I would never do such a thing.” You waved. “Bye.”

Stiles reached out for you, wanting to grab your wrist. However, stiles being Stiles, tripped and fell to the ground with a strangled, “(Y/n)- Oof!”

Your feet rooted themselves into the ground. Before you could help yourself, you had turned around and held out your hand. By the time Stiles grabbed your hand, you had noticed you had compromised your plan. You quickly retracted your hand from Stiles. Stiles didn’t see that coming. He was pulled up by you so forcefully that once he was off the ground, he went crashing back down.

You gasped. “Sorry!” Then, you cursed internally. You had compromised your plan once again.

Stiles scrambled to get up. “Well, you’re talking to me now. Wanna continue to do so?”

“Not really,” you admitted.

“Why? What did I do? Whatever I did, I am so-”

“Why are you so mean to Connor?”

Stiles pursed his lips and held out his fist. “I- uh…” He shook his fist a little, his eyes unfocused.

You rolled your eyes and turned around.

Stiles grabbed your wrist. “Wait-”

“Wait what? Stiles, what you’re doing to Connor is horrible. You’re… You’re acting like Greenburg.”

“Hey!”

“Well, it’s true.” You groaned. “Stiles, Connor has been nothing but nice to us since he came here, and you’ve been treating him like shit, Stiles!” You sighed. “Not everyone is out to get us, ok?”

“But, they are, (Y/n)! Remember Matt? Or Theo? Those people were nice and innocent, but look at what they turned out to be! I am trying to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone.”

You scoffed. “By what? Insulting him? That’s what’s going to make a supernatural villain go away? Stiles, be reasonable! Connor isn’t going to hurt anyone, ok? I know him!”

“No, you don’t. (Y/n), no one suspected Matt either. Had been here for so long. He was just an annoying dick, but hey apparently he added Kanima master to his list of outstanding personality traits.” Stiles licked his lips. “I want one semester or, hell, one month without any life-threatening creatures.”

“It could be! Stiles, you’re so paranoid something would happen to you that you see danger in everything!”

“I’m not paranoid that something will happen to me!”

“Oh, really? Then what are you so scared of?”

“Losing you!”

That was it. That was the moment you had been waiting for since freshman year. But, you must have been overthinking it. Stiles didn’t like you. At least, not like that. Not like how you wanted him to. He said so himself. Why would he say that? Losing you? That was what he was so scared of?

You sighed. “Stiles, I’m not… I’m not going to get kidnapped alright?” You smiled a little. “I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.” You pursed your lips. “I’ve been surviving for the last few years. I’m sure I can handle more.” You pushed past him.

Stiles stomped his foot a few times. “I’m scared of losing you to him,” he admitted.

Your heart stopped. Some vice or something hugged your lungs until you couldn’t breathe right. Did that just happen? Did Stiles really say that? There were so many scenarios you had envisioned. Some were in the cafeteria. Some were in his house. Some were on your couch. Never, in your entire life did you see this. Right beside the school, isolated from the crowd of students, when you were just moving on, Stiles admitted his feelings to you. Just when you were starting to daydream about someone else. Just when you were finally able to breathe and speak correctly in front of him. That was when he finally said something.

You grit your teeth. Boiling hot lava coursed through your veins. “I have a date to go on, Stiles.” Then, you walked away. You wanted to look back. You desperately wanted to see Stiles and run back to him. You wanted to apologize for those words.

Yet, you didn’t.

You just kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really loved writing this imagine. Just the right amount of drama and angst. For me anyway. If you really liked this oneshot, please comment as tell me what you like or hate about . Thank you!


End file.
